Security for Internet of Things (IoT) devices is a growing concern. Attestation is a process whereby a more trusted network node may solicit vendor, configuration and operational data from a network node and make a decision whether or not to extend additional connectivity and interoperability privileges, given an understanding of potential security risks based on the information disclosed. However, privacy loss is an unfortunate side effect resulting from thorough attestations of IoT devices. As such, a challenge facing IoT devices and networks is how to minimize or mitigate security threats while protecting user's expectations for privacy amidst an ever increasingly pervasive backdrop of smart things.